Existing networking hinges on building purpose-driven devices—each networking device is built to solve a particular problem or set of problems. Adding a new feature to the network often entails adding a new device to the network, or replacing an existing network device. This is expensive and very time-consuming. There is a need for network configurations and methods for expanding networks which are inexpensive and efficient.
Validating that networks of networking devices, for example, as in computer networks, will in fact perform their desired function typically requires building that actual network which is both expensive and time consuming. For larger networks, this is simply impractical. There is a need for an inexpensive and efficient method for validating networks of networking devices.
Today's network management solutions expect users to speak the language of networking. However, a user may not be that familiar with networking terminology and may simply want to solve a business problem. There is no reason such users should have to be certified experts to configure networks whose solutions are well understood and relatively well standardized. However, existing network management solutions require users to understand networking at a very technical level. Even home networking devices express their questions in terms of networking terminology, rather than in terms of the problem the user is attempting to solve. There is a need for more user friendly network configuration tools. There is a need for network management solutions which ask the required questions in business terms, rather than networking terms.
Correctly configuring devices to form a network can be very difficult. Today, network administrators rely heavily on personal knowledge, prior working configurations, and nuggets of wisdom from other sources to make working configurations for their networking devices. Unfortunately, these nuggets of wisdom are spread among many sources and have varying levels of trustworthiness. There is a need for more efficient and trustworthy methods for building networks.